chill_sonic_teamfandomcom-20200214-history
Luke the Cat
Luke is one of the residents in both care and Twinkle Town. When leaping over to Sonic's world, he join as a member of Eggman Nega Empire (Nega disguised as Eggman) after his childhood past was abused. However Luke has been tricked thinking that Sparky and friends are his enemies. Luke has actually known Sparky from care before being separated from them with Tayler. With a change of heart, Luke becomes one of Sonic's fast friends, willing to help those who needed. He was sent to care because his parents are in prison for abuse and neglect on him. He spends his life in care for six years and began living with Lexi in Station Square apartment. Backstory Luke was one of the residents on Starlight city, currently living in the same neighbourhood with Sparky. He was abused by his alcoholic father Lucas and neglectful mother Raye. Luke, feeling broken and bitter grows hatred towards them. Eventually, the family are reported to the social services by thier neighbours, leading Luke being taken to Moonlight Home and Lucas and Raye are arrested for abusing their son. In care, Luke makes friends with Sparky and the others, helping and relying againist Brevon, who take control over the Starlight city. After the destruction of the Starlight city and Brevon's death, Luke, Sparky and the others are transport to Sonic's world. Luke, however was separated from them along with Tayler until they met Dr. Eggman Nega. He erased the half of their memories from the past using a special scepter to forget about their remembrances from the past. This leads them to join on his side and become the bounty hunters to steal the Chaos Emeralds together. History Coming soon Powers and Abilities Moves, Attacks and Powers * Personality Luke is mysterious and cold. He does not speak throughout the storylines, however he appears to be very cunning and sarcastic, shown smirking when anyone messes up something. Highly antisocial, who does not care about anyone, but he has hidden his true feelings as he keep away from the others. It was stated that the reason why Luke joins the side of the dark because he was abused and abandoned, revealed that he was one of Sparky's best friends in care.This leads Luke betrays Nega as he help and joins Sonic and the others after learning that he and Tayler have been tricked. Luke, along with Tayler reunites with Sparky after the years in care back in Twinkle Town. For now, Luke has rebuild his life and began to spend time with Sparky and his friends. Following the reunion of his friends from care, Luke, now begun to speak openly, as he become one of Sonic's fast friends before moving to Station Square. Luke is tough, selfless, brave and daring individual, risking his life to save anyone or get them out of trouble. He is likewise a loyal and protective friend, who is always willing to help his friends out in tight situations and will do anything to protect them. Luke is pretty laid-back and never cracks under pressure. He can also be very sympathetic, especially shown towards his friends, or innocents. Luke can sometimes still be hotheaded and aggressive when confronting someone for results of threats Like Tayler, Luke has shown a soft spot for innocent girls as he protects them from any of the threats. Ever since his family life was abusive he become the man in the house and taking care of Lexi. Relationships with other characters Friends/allies Rivals Enemies/Foes Trivia Category:Cats Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Former villians Category:Star Fighters